


锈心

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	锈心

锈心  
细节魔改，人物存在道德问题，慎入。

“下午好，卡卡，我们很久没见了，最近感觉怎么样？”  
“我感觉好多了。旅行的确对我来说很有帮助，让我想通了一些事情。”  
“可以说说看么？”  
“我打算再一次向卡罗琳娜求婚，而且，我想这一次她会答应我的。”  
“那关于他的事情呢？”  
“关于他的事情，已经结束了。”

这是一个故事，读者们随便看看。  
一个男人在24岁的时候爱上了一个有妇之夫，对方还有一个孩子。  
他的名字叫做克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多·多斯桑托斯·阿维罗，是一个足球运动员。  
他感情之路上很不顺——他的职业不能准许他爱一个男人，而他爱的人已经结婚。但是他也是幸运的，因为他爱的人违背自己的信仰和道德变成了他的爱人。  
也许一开始只是年长一些的男人和年轻一些的男人之间的秘密情事，也许是年长者的妻子早已出轨，也许是年轻者的感情居无定所，起源也不过是一个更衣室浴室里的互帮互助，但是当爱意有了一个突破口，就像是洪水一般的决堤，把所有人的生活搅的乱七八糟。  
他们的相爱就像是在悬崖边跳舞，只要踏错一步，就万劫不复，可是他们紧紧盯着对方，丝毫不在意嶙峋的礁石把他们的脚掌扎的鲜血淋漓。两个男人曾在妻子的化妆间的边上恣意的拥吻对方，下身贴的毫无缝隙。克里斯看着卡卡纠结皱起的眉毛，他隐忍未发的表情，分享者他隐秘的痛苦与悲伤——也是他的悲伤。  
后来，卡卡离开了，离开的原因很多，状态、伤病、家庭、队内矛盾种种种种，他也不得不走。然而他们的关系没有结束，就像是风筝线，牵绊着卡卡颠沛流转。卡卡在阳台上给克里斯打电话的时候，克里斯沉默了，说：“你不觉得我们更像是传声筒么？艰难的被一根棉线牵扯着，紧紧的抱着纸杯当作是话筒，要是谁在棉线上面剪一刀，我们就完了。”  
卡卡笑的尴尬，但是语气还是柔软：“克里斯，如果我有空，我会来马德里的，当然如果你想来美国，也可以。”  
那时卡卡已经不年轻了，但是对待爱情，他还是尚有这么一点余力伪装自己仍然是一个精力充沛的少年，不介意分离与重聚，不介意时差和航程，他自己知道，生活和抑郁症在他身上熬出了沉默的伤痕。  
那时克里斯尚在巅峰，流言蜚语的重压压在他的头顶，放大镜找寻他生活的角角落落，艰难的维持一个花花公子形象之余，每一次除了想念什么都无法告诉卡卡。  
他们不约而同的想：我爱他，我重复告诉自己我爱他，所以毫无疑问的，我最爱他。  
至于我是不是真的爱他？这不重要，生活总是要有爱情的。  
哪怕只是最后一点残留的爱意。  
所以卡洛琳知道卡卡有了别人，是那么的歇斯底里，尽管她才是早早背叛的那个，她才是选择放弃的那个，但是她就是有这样的资本和底气，即使我不要了，即使我扔掉了，别人也不许碰，不许捡。  
他们终于离婚了，很草率的，就像是一个午后赌气的决定，但是说的人是那么的咬牙切齿。  
克里斯在世界上的另一片土地上得知了这个消息，只是木然的狂喜，这是他希望的结局，然而喜悦都是那么的费力。  
甚至这种费力的喜悦都没来及化作实感，卡卡就复婚了。  
当卡洛琳抓住了他们之间过往的证据，威胁卡卡，卡卡就像是一个牵线玩偶一样，把自己的婚姻当做是爱情的儿戏，“你想复婚，那我们就复婚。”  
这间事情做的也许实在是窝囊，连卡洛琳的弟弟都看不起，都要出言指责卡卡的懦弱和不负责任，如果可以还要再加上一个家庭的背叛者，一个堕落的圣徒。  
可是还能怎么样？我们不都是被生活愚弄的小丑么？  
当离婚协议伴随着4000万的财产分割的时候，卡卡提笔都懒得思考，也许这一次所有都可以结束了。当他和克里斯面对面，却彼此都不知道该说什么的时候，他懒得思考，也许这一次都可以结束了。  
克里斯还是那个少年心性眼神明亮的孩子，而中年的阴影和疲惫过早的蒙上了他的心脏，他们面对面就像是一场皮影戏，哪一点残留的爱意像是烟尾最后一点灰烬，快烧完了。  
克里斯没有能等到卡卡允诺复合的语言，只是最后看着卡卡走远。  
要是卡卡是一个足够自私的人就好了，就不会被那么多人爱，就不会被那么多人伤害，克里斯是这么想的，我也不用因为爱而苦。

而卡卡，沉默的在睡不着深夜，看着他们的照片，问问所有网上能找到的漂亮女孩：“嗨，你愿意聊聊感情么？”简直是像一个在网上钓鱼的变态。  
只有一个女孩回复他：“嗨，如果你想泡妹子，这样是不行，如果你想不难过，这样也是不行的。”  
那个女孩子叫做卡罗琳娜，是个没什么名气的小模特，和闺蜜一起租房子住，每天打扮的光鲜亮丽的出去拍照拍杂志，把所有钱拿去买衣服，只留下啊一点点买吐司当早餐——还没算上她糟糕的男朋友。  
理所当然的，她成为了卡卡新的女友，随叫随到不上床的那种，就差没有按月拿工资了，只是在卡卡说“我们结婚吧”的时候爽朗的像是向日葵——“不，卡卡，我们不结婚”。  
克里斯也找了新的女朋友，逛街的时候遇见的导购小姐，那个侧脸和卡卡有三分像，性格温柔乖顺，有点虚荣，但是不招人烦。  
他们以为就这样结束了。  
无论是卡卡拥着卡洛琳拍照的时候，还是克里斯看着乔治娜睡着的侧颜的时候，他们都想，我们结束了。  
吗？  
卡卡终究是选择了退役。  
克里斯去看望他，坐在楼下的沙发上，等他倒时差，带着乔治娜。  
也许卡卡看到乔治娜就知道了，克里斯明晃晃的说，你看啊，我还没有忘记你。  
我真的没有忘记你。

可是，克里斯，我们结束了，不是么？

“我打算再一次向卡罗琳娜求婚，而且，我想这一次她会答应我的。”  
“I said yes.”  
他爱克里斯么？  
他爱。  
他爱卡罗琳娜么？  
他也爱。

克里斯带着乔治娜去看了教堂，想乔治娜也挺好，她愿意安稳的待在他身边，包容别人所不能包容，承担别人所不能承担——  
可是他依然后悔了。  
他澄清“谣言”却像是在倾诉他无可奈何再也无处追寻的爱情，他爱卡卡么？他爱。  
他爱乔治娜么？他也爱。  
爱早就不是他的必需品。  
他不再在众人面前说起卡卡，尽管他更加的思念卡卡。

可是我们都不是孩子，不必天天在一起，恨不得铸在水泥里，才是宣告我爱你。  
我爱你是晨间午后深夜梦回，都会为你默念：god bless you.  
God bless you ricky.  
God bless you cris.


End file.
